Many mobile computing devices, such as tablets and smartphones, include one or more sensors for detecting when the orientation of the mobile computing device changes (e.g., from a landscape to a portrait orientation). In response to output from these sensors indicating an orientation change, mobile computing device applications may rotate the image displayed on the mobile computing device to match the orientation of the housing in order to provide a fluid, enjoyable user experience.
Some applications may also modify elements of the displayed image according to its current orientation. Rotating the displayed image can be processor intensive due to the calculations that must be carried out for resizing, repositioning, and re-rendering the various display elements. These intensive calculations can cause a delay that disrupts or hinders the fluidity of the user experience. As a result, developers of mobile computing device applications must exhaustively test their applications to verify performance in the event an orientation change occurs. However, existing quality assurance test systems and methods are incapable of testing a mobile computing device in multiple orientations, or require a large amount of human interaction to manually operate a test jig for rotating the mobile computing device between orientations. Further, current quality assurance test systems and methods require a test operator to manually review video or images of the display to determine mobile computing device application performance during an orientation change. Accordingly, the current process is time-consuming and prone to human error.